stardustrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Tech
The Difference Stardust is set in a world that's different from ours and with the advent of the First Contact, tech has advanced only faster, this page is dedicated to the notable forms of technology that has come out that would be truly different from our world. Augmented Reality AR tech was developed early on as a way to outfit modern soldiers with better communication and health monitoring, several headsets were developed until goggle and masks were made and later made available for the public. Masque-Tec is what it was called and they are still operating, working with numerous other outfitters to continue improving their current software. The AR sets aren't necessary but are useful out in the wastes on monitoring someone's vital status. Stardrive The standard FTL drive that all GTC races utilize to traverse the Galaxy, a Warp Drive by design. Humanity understands the principles and quickly built their own once they had their hands on a damaged one, this helped to turn the tide of the First Contact War. The Stardrive can be interdicted and prevented from Warp, forcefully exiting a warp tends to bring the ship to a sudden stop and plays hell upon anything within, typically tearing it apart. Interdictors are set up in a loose 360 degree sphere around a inhabited solar system to prevent use of FTL weaponry by client or council races. Powered Armor A late development from human conflicts before the GTC and the Kvar entered the Solar System, mechanical suits of armor that serve to enhance strength and endurance in humans. While bulky and cumbersome, serve as multi-role suits meant to turn regular men into superhumans. During First Contact the armor served as a way to even odds with Kvar and Le'Ka soldiers though due to a lack of material and the resources needed for maintenance alone, power armor saw limited use. Many still on Earth outfit themselves with old suits they can find and often find jobs relating to it, Police in Mega-Cities utilize Power Armor more often due to the various powerful non human citizens that can be found. The Terran Navy itself utilizes more advanced and sleeker models as needed against pirates or hostile worlds that wage war. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Artificial Gravity Found on Luna City and various Starships, specialized generators and emitters are manufactured and installed to provide ship crews with more comfortable atmospheres, as well as inertial dampening from high G burns. Energy Shields Magnetically contained particle shielding can be found outfitted to Starships, humans tend to outfit their ships with more armor than shields reasoning that if it can be turned on and off, it's bound to fail, especially when it draws a lot of power. Energy Weaponry Relatively straightforward, though not laser based. Instead all energy weapons are particle guns and plasma casters, straightforward and self explanatory. Humans have yet to build particle guns small enough to be held by their hands and have to rely on other GTC races for supplies. Mecha Surprisingly of all, Mechs were never developed for construction or military work in setting. Instead being based on the idea of gladiatorial battle from earlier on in the 21st century, the Mechs have come a long way from the clunky battles of when it first started out. While not officially used in any form of warfare, they saw use as makeshift weapons during First Contact once people became desperate enough to use them, now they see use by people still living on Earth as continued makeshift weaponry due to some romantic idea. Certain branches of the Terran Navy use them as Station boarding tools and even as station assault devices compared to more practical fighters or cruisers. The current list brand is * Kuratas - Japanese Made and considered the progenitor, current models are easily modified and built for speed. * Megabot - American Company, Megabot mechs are large heavy hitters that can take punishment. * Knightmare - European Branding, the mechs themselves are ornate and designed as suits of armor, relying upon melee weaponry and shields. * Wukong - Chinese brand Mecha, notable for being agile and excelling in close quarters and medium ranged combat, though difficult to master. Psionic Implants and Tech Humans have no natural psionic ability as their evolutionary pathway never encouraged the need for psionic powers, as such the Kvar have worked with human doctors to develop Psionic Implants to let humans utilize Psionic Powers and tools, though this often hampers some motor-skill and dexterity due to the new senses and forces the patients to utilize purely Kvar weaponry if they wish to defend themselves with something more than their fists and abilities to throw rocks mentally.